


Ensemble Stars: Melody of Hope, Dirge of Despair

by hktk



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, F/M, M/M, Murder, No Knowledge of Dangan Ronpa Required
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: Welcome to Paradise!Here on Paradise Island, you'll be treated to a wide variety of nice things! We have a room just for you, an amusement park, a theater, and more! The food is really, really yummy!But remember, you can't leave!That is, you can't leave unless it's in death.





	1. 𝗣𝗥𝗢𝗟𝗢𝗚𝗨𝗘: 𝗗𝗜𝗦𝗔𝗣𝗣𝗘𝗔𝗥𝗔𝗡𝗖𝗘 𝗢𝗙 𝗛𝗢𝗣𝗘, 𝗔𝗥𝗥𝗜𝗩𝗔𝗟 𝗢𝗙 𝗗𝗘𝗦𝗣𝗔𝗜𝗥.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is going to be a lofty project of mine. Updates will be even more sporadic than before! 
> 
> All backgrounds are either from Super Dangan Ronpa 2 or きまぐれアフター素材置き場 (http://k-after.at.webry.info/). 
> 
> You can follow along and even influence the story at https://twitter.com/EnstarsG. The more people interacting, the better! Just try not to get a game over...?! 
> 
> Use the Creator Style to hide the images.

LEO: “[Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah](https://youtu.be/5kHtDxCMa64)! Look at everything around here!” ⬙

“Wahahaha, the sun is so bright I can hardly see! I’m bursting with inspiration!” ⬙

MADARA: “Leo-saaaaaan! You’ve arrived finallyyyy?” ⬙

Madara runs up to his friend, wrapping his arms around him and picking him up. Leo’s taken aback, but he allows it, even when Madara spins him around as if he were a child. ⬙

LEO: “Of course, of course! I came on the second plane! It was so cramped, I couldn’t even write...” ⬙

“But don’t worry, I’ve arrived safe and sound, and we can start our vacation safe and sound with everyone!” ⬙

A vacation safe and sound with everyone. That’s exactly what this’d be. ⬙

A group of fifteen students from Yumenosaki had been selected to go on a vacation on a group of private islands off the coast of Japan. It was funded by the government, so they could freely take more than a month off. ⬙

Of course, they’d keep up their idol training, so it was more like just school in a different setting. At least they didn’t have to give any lives here until the very end, where they’d perform for the Prime Minister. ⬙

It was an honor to be chosen. ⬙

LEO: “Wahaha, you should’ve seen it! Tenshi totally got sick on the plane, everyone was freaking out!” ⬙

EICHI: “Tsukinaga-kun, I’d appreciate it if you could keep that quiet. It was an embarrassing moment. Although I’m used to flying, I always get sick...” ⬙

Eichi comes out of the gate, followed by a few more people: Adonis, Kaoru, Shinobu, Arashi, Tori, Sora, and Natsume. In total, that meant eight people had been on the plane. ⬙

Madara was part of the first group who had arrived in the early morning. The rest of such a group was at the airport waiting for their friends to arrive. ⬙

Chiaki brushes past Madara, immediately hovering around Shinobu. ⬙

“What’s this? Are you alright? Did your luggage get lost? Let me know, Sengoku, and I’ll help if you need it!” ⬙

SHINOBU: “Wah, Taichou-dono?!” ⬙

“I got here safe and sound, too, so do not worry about me. I am elated to see that you have arrived in one piece as well!” ⬙

Chiaki doesn’t let up, fussing with Shinobu’s clothes. “Are you sure you’re alright? Tenshouin got sick, so did you, too? Do you need some medicine? I have some right here, just in case you do!” ⬙

SHINOBU: “T-Taichou-dono, I said that it is alright!” ⬙

WATARU: “My, it seems everyone already knows of Eichi’s sickness... Haha, word sure travels fast.” ⬙

EICHI: “If Tsukinaga-kun here hadn’t yelled it out in front of everyone...” ⬙

NATSUME: “I am glad that he dID.” ⬙

MADARA: “Oi, oi, Leo-san didn’t do anything wrong! Maybe it’s your fault for getting siiick?” ⬙

LEO: “Enough, enough~ We’re here to have fun with one another, right, right, right? I’ll take blame, so stop fighting, okay?” ⬙

MADARA: “You know I can’t say no to that face~!” ⬙

Arashi steps forward more, past a few of the others, shielding her eyes. ⬙

ARASHI: “My, my... Everyone is lively already. ... Ah, Mika-chan, is that you all the way in the back?” ⬙

“I hadn’t read who was invited. I wanted to be surprised. But if you’re here, then I can have lots of fun.” ⬙

As Arashi moves closer to Mika and embraces him, Mika freezes. He gently places his hands on her shoulders, but doesn’t exactly push her away. “Ehehe, Naru-chan, stop... Yer gonna embarrass me.” ⬙

Arashi responds to that by peppering Mika’s face in kisses, which turns his face completely, completely red, and he does, now, push gently. “Naru-chaaaan!” ⬙

Arashi lets out a laugh, letting go of him. Madara laughs too, clapping. “Sorry, sorry~ It’s fun to embarrass you, you know, so I had to~♪” ⬙

Meanwhile, Sora bounces from large window to large window, Natsume following quietly. “HaHa ♪ HeHe ♪ HuHu ♪ HiHi ♪ HoHo ♪” ⬙

“Everyone’s colors are happy, so Sora is happy.” ⬙

“Shisho, Shisho, do you think they have island games here? Can you play with Sora?” ⬙

NATSUME: “If they dO, then I will gladly play with yOU. But I’m sure there is lots of other magic to be hAD, here on this mysterious isLAND.” ⬙

SORA: “Mysterious? Sora doesn’t think so! The clouds are so pretty! Look, that one looks like a rabbit! HeHe~♪” ⬙

Natsume lets out a small, rare chuckle, covering the bottom of his face. He decides they’re far enough away from the others, so it’s fine, especially since Sora is having the time of his life. “That it doES, SORA.” ⬙

Adonis follows behind Kaoru, who’s totally dressed down in shorts and a deep-V t-shirt, including the sunglasses. He’s got his bags under his arm, and a wide smile on his face, that drops a little as he realizes someone’s not there. ⬙

“Dude, where’s Kanata?” ⬙

Chiaki finally stops fussing with Shinobu long enough, looking over at Kaoru. “HAKAZEEEEEEEE—————!” ⬙

He runs, and Kaoru sidesteps the hug. ⬙

He barrels into Adonis instead, who barely budges. He sways slightly, though, but his feet are planted firmly on the floor. Curiously, Adonis puts his arms around Chiaki, patting him on the back. ⬙

“Morisawa-senpai, please watch your step. The floor may be dry, but you could still lose your balance.” ⬙

Chiaki peels himself away from Adonis, laughing. “Fuhahaha, don’t worry! RYUSEI Red, Chiaki Morisawa, could never—” ⬙

Kaoru pushes him, and he stumbles forward. “Hakaze!” ⬙

ADONIS: “Hakaze-senpai...” ⬙

KAORU: “I asked where Kanata was. He’s not coming to meet me?” ⬙

Chiaki laughs again, hands on his hip. Madara follows suit. ⬙

MADARA: “Kanata-san is swimming!” ⬙

CHIAKI: “Kanata is swimming!” ⬙

TORI: “... Ugh, why are they so alike? Shino, do you know why people like them are so loud?” ⬙

HAJIME: “Um... No... But they were in the same unit before, right? Maybe that’s why they were...” ⬙

TORI: “Hm, you may be right. Birds of a feather flock together, right?” ⬙

KAORU: “Swimming? I guess I could’ve guessed that, or something. Well, I’ll be going then to find him.” ⬙

ADONIS: “Ah, Hakaze-senpai, I’ll come with you.” ⬙

MADARA: “They’ve dropped everyone’s luggage off in the inn already, I made sure of that! I carried it in myself!” ⬙

LEO: “Wahaha! So strong, Mikejimama!” ⬙

Madara laughs, hands on hips again. “Chiaki-san helped!” ⬙

CHIAKI: “Er, no, I just... I didn’t do much, Mikejima-san.” ⬙

MADARA: “Nonsense! Don’t ‘sell yourself short’!” ⬙

“You helped plenty, Chiaki-san!” ⬙

ARASHI: “You didn’t go through my things, did you, Mama?” ⬙

MADARA: “Hahaha, I would never go through a lady’s things!” ⬙

“Now, now, why don’t we gooooo?” ⬙

Kaoru and Adonis leave the airport, Kaoru lowering his sunglasses again. Eichi, Wataru, Tori and Hajime follow suit a few moments later. ⬙

The rest of them shuffle out together after gathering their things, with Madara carrying Leo’s and Chiaki’s carrying Shinobu’s. ⬙

[Despite the island apparently being well-used](https://youtu.be/B9SAy3yTeJk), a lot of it was unkempt, with growth encroaching upon the walkways towards the inn. ⬙

There weren’t a lot of people on the island either. The bare minimum, a skeleton crew. An innkeeper here, a pilot there. The students would be told that they’d have most of their time unsupervised, so Madara supposes that’s why. ⬙

You can’t watch people if you don’t have the staffing, after all. ⬙

Leo keeps running forward, ooh-ing and ahh-ing, and Madara can’t help but to laugh as he watches him. He feels eyes on him, and he turns his head, and Chiaki turns his gaze away. ⬙

“Chiaki-san, you look apprehensive. Is something the matter?” ⬙

SHINOBU: “I thought that as well... Taichou-dono, are you, perhaps, the one that is sick?” ⬙

CHIAKI: “Sick? No, ahahah, I’m feeling fine, don’t worry, don’t worry!” ⬙

“I guess I’m just a bit tired, maybe, but that’s it, so neither of you should worry!” ⬙

LEO: “Waaaah~ Mikejimama, Mama, Mama, I found something! It’s an alien, an alien!” he calls from down the path. It seems they’ve taken a wrong turn, because they’ve ended up near the beach instead. ⬙

Chiaki sighs, thankful for the distraction, but Madara will remember that. He turns towards where Leo’s voice came, jogging forward a little and taking a turn, stepping down onto the sand. ⬙

Leo’s crouched over, moving from side to side as much as that awkward position would let him do so. He’s laughing wildly. ⬙

“Mama, Mama! Madamama, it’s an ali—” ⬙

“Ah, it pinched me!” ⬙

Madara laughs, crouching down next to him. “That’s a crab, Leo-san... Not an alien! Or maybe it’s an alien crab blending in quite weeeeell... Anyway, are you alriiiight?” ⬙

Leo pouts, Chiaki and Shinobu standing behind them some bit of distance away, and holds out his finger. “You have to kiss it better.” ⬙

“The kiss of a mama always makes things better! Chu, chu~” ⬙

Madara chuckles, taking Leo’s hand in his and kissing the finger gently. “There, there. Is everything alright now?” ⬙

He feels the eyes on him again, and his gaze shifts to the pair behind them. ⬙

Only Shinobu watches them, head tilted. He looks almost like he wants to come and see what they were doing, perhaps interested in the crab. ⬙

Leo laughs now. “Wahahah! It’s perfect, all better! I want to write in the sand. Hold on, I’m going to compose...” He turns away quickly, as if the matter really was solved, and starts writing notes in the sand with a finger, next to the crab that scurries off hurriedly. ⬙

MADARA: “Leo-san... We should be getting back. Dinner’s soon, after all! C’mon, let’s goooo...” ⬙

LEO: “Shh, shh, be quiet! I almost lost it!” ⬙

Madara sighs, though he wears a smile. He sets Leo’s things down and then picks Leo himself up, who lets out a yelp. He places Leo’s things in Leo’s lap, then stands back up, carrying him bridal style. ⬙

“It’s because of you we made the wrong turn in the first place!” ⬙

Leo pouts again. “Uu, I didn’t do it! Mama, you’re supposed to be the one guiding me!” ⬙

MADARA: “And now I aaaaam! C’mon! Come to Mama, hold on tight!” ⬙

Leo throws his arms around Madara’s neck, laughing and kicking his legs slightly. Madara keeps a firm grip on him, and they start walking back towards the path. Chiaki and Shinobu follow. ⬙

[Eventually](https://youtu.be/P-fMDaPFXME), as the sun begins to set, they make it to the inn. Everyone’s already inside, it seems, as it’s bustling. There’s a dinner on the table already, prepared deliciously by actual chefs. Madara thinks he can get used to this. ⬙

ARASHI: “Mika-chan, try this! Try this~” ⬙

The pair are sitting down on one of the sofas, with a plate in each of their laps, as Madara takes a seat next to them. ⬙

Arashi holds out a forkful of food for Mika, who looks contemplatively at it before opening his mouth. Arashi feeds him, and Mika’s eyes go wide. “Uwah! It’s reawy good!” ⬙

ARASHI: “Ah, manners! Don’t speak with your mouth full, alright?” ⬙

Mika swallows before continuing. “Mm, sorry! It was so good, I forgot ‘em! Oshi-san isn’t here, so I...” ⬙

Arashi pouts cutely. “Now, now. Oshi-san couldn’t come because of prior obligations, but let’s try to loosen up without him, alright? Come on, try another bite!” ⬙

Mika opens his mouth up again for her to put another forkful of food into his mouth. Madara contentedly eats, leaning back in his chair, until the door behind him slams open. ⬙

[KAORU: “W-Wait... Wait, you’re sopping wet—” ⬙](https://youtu.be/-tq5xapLVp0)

KANATA: “Puka, puka~” ⬙

“I smell ‘dinner’, Ka~o~ru... Let’s ‘feast’ merrily with the others.” ⬙

KAORU: “Can you put some clothes on first? Or at least towel off? You’re covered in sand, too!” ⬙

EICHI: “Ah, he’s going to track it through... Well, as long as he’s having fun.” ⬙

KANATA: “I’ve brought the ‘spirit’ of the ‘sea’ with me, so the ‘sea’ can have fun, too.” ⬙

Kanata looks positively happy, clad in nothing but bright blue swim trunks. His skin’s already beginning to tan, Madara can see in this light. It looks nice on him, he thinks. ⬙

Kanata brushes past Kaoru, who still tries to stop him, holding a towel threateningly in his direction. The water drips off of Kanata, his skin, his hair. ⬙

MADARA: “Hahaha! Kanata-san, did you talk to any fish?” ⬙

He ignores Madara in favor of spooning a lot more mashed potatoes onto his plate than should be necessary. He places a single slice of salmon on top, smiling proudly. ⬙

Kaoru looks on in disbelief. “That’s not... a meal...” ⬙

WATARU: “Amazing ☆ Let him have his fun! It is a meal if he eats it all... Is it not?” ⬙

KAORU: “That makes no sense, but alright. C’mon.” He drapes the towel around Kanata’s shoulders, who finally doesn’t throw it off. Kaoru sighs, relieved. ⬙

Madara finishes eating, watching everyone. It’s kind of cramped in here, with all fifteen of them inside this common room area, but it’s not like he minds. It’s very... calm, almost, as he watches Chiaki come from the other room and fuss over Kanata. ⬙

As he watches Natsume and Sora exchanging food in the corner, quietly, with a soft look on Natsume’s face and stars in Sora’s eyes. ⬙

As Arashi continues to feed Mika. ⬙

As Adonis goes for seconds, as Tori makes a face at him placing some meat down onto Tori’s and Hajime’s plates and telling them to grow strong. ⬙

As Leo writes on dozens of papers, handing each one to Shinobu as he’s finished, laughing all the while. ⬙

Nothing can beat this. ⬙

The night passes blissfully, and everyone retires for the night. He feels really tired. It must be the traveling. ⬙

𝗘𝗡𝗗 𝗢𝗙 𝗗𝗔𝗬 𝟬.

𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗥𝗧 𝗢𝗙 𝗗𝗔𝗬 𝟭.

[The sun filters in through the curtains of Madara’s room](https://youtu.be/ZEMXI_9isFo), and he wakes up to a collar around his neck. ⬙

It’s thin, and something bites into his skin in the back, over his spine. He tries to pull it off, but it doesn’t come off. There’s no... connector. He’s not sure how it even got on. ⬙

Moreover, as he checks the clock on the wall, it’s late in the afternoon. How did he sleep almost a whole day away? ⬙

There’s commotion outside of the room, and he sighs, getting dressed and heading out towards the common area. Leo stumbles out of his room just as Madara passes it. ⬙

LEO: “Ah...” he says, with none of his usual enthusiasm, though he clings to Madara as if he needed him to stand. “... Mama... Mama?” ⬙

MADARA: “Leo-san? Are you alright? C’mere, come to Mama...” ⬙

He takes him into his arms, holding him tight. ⬙

There’s a glint of light, and Madara realizes that Leo’s wearing a collar as well. He sighs. From this vantage point, he can see there’s absolutely no way this collar could’ve gotten on them unless it was big and then shrank around their necks. ⬙

LEO: “Head... My head hurts... Augh, it’s all foggy... What happened? What time is it? Mikejimama, what time is it?” ⬙

MADARA: “It’s almost five PM... Shh, shh, just come with me. Let’s go meet with the others.” ⬙

Leo nods weakly, wincing, then clings even harder, dragging his feet as Madara moves them both out of the hall and into the common area. ⬙

Everyone has the collars on. ⬙

SORA: “Uu... Sora doesn’t like this... Everyone is anxious, so Sora’s extra anxious... Shisho, what’s happening?” ⬙

Natsume holds Sora’s hand, patting his head. “Someone put a curse upon uS. The curse has been removed nOW, but we still need your magic in order to ward it away completeLY.” ⬙

TORI: “Hm... A curse, huh? That sounds scary...” ⬙

HAJIME: “...” ⬙

KAORU: “It wasn’t a curse. Was the food poisoned?” ⬙

KANATA: “... Hmmm... What ‘happened’, everyone? This ‘poison’... Did anyone not eat?” ⬙

Everyone glances at one another. Madara sits down, with Leo still clinging. He coughs. ⬙

MADARA: “Looks like everyone did. So we were all poisoned then, huh? No one saw who did this...” ⬙

CHIAKI: “This is unacceptable... Who would do such a thing? What’s even going on?” ⬙

“Is everyone alright?” ⬙

Leo mumbles something into Madara’s side, and Madara pets his hair, frowning slightly. Everyone seems alright, more or less, and everyone’s here. ⬙

[A ringing sound plays from these brand new collars](https://youtu.be/gBteCwA_IzI), and once it ends, a hologram comes from the collars, from a hole so tiny it can’t even be seen. A fox head pops out, in front of everyone’s faces, and smiles. ⬙

FOX HOLOGRAM: “Kon kon! Welcome to Paradise.” ⬙

ARASHI: “[Paradise](https://youtu.be/GqJx13lAy_c)? Well, it certainly seems it on the outside, but...” ⬙

FOX HOLOGRAM: “It’s the name of the island! Paradise Island!” ⬙

TORI: “I want to go home! I’m going to the airport! I’m calling Yuzuru!” ⬙

FOX HOLOGRAM: “If you go, you will be injected with fatal poison-kon. I advise not moving-kon! Moreover, the airplanes have all left, and the phone lines are dead! Haha~” ⬙

TORI: “Hheee? What!?” ⬙

HAJIME: “That’s...” ⬙

FOX HOLOGRAM: “I am Monotsune! Your lovely and handsome tour guide-kon!” ⬙

ADONIS: “You are but a picture. How can you be called handsome, or lovely?” ⬙

MONOTSUNE: “Hehe! I do have a body, you know-kon! It’s just in the workshop, moves slow right now, so I’m here through this! I’m always watching-kon. Always listening.” ⬙

“Anyway, welcome to Paradise, as I was saying-kon!” ⬙

“You’re here to have fun, right? Right?” ⬙

“Well, you’ll have loads and loads of fun killing each other!” ⬙

The air goes cold. The hairs on the back of Madara’s neck stand up. ⬙

Killing one another? ⬙

EICHI: “What do you mean...?” ⬙

WATARU: “No one is going to kill one another...” ⬙

MONOTSUNE: “You’d be surprised! Hihi, at what others can do when pushed to the limits-kon!” ⬙

“There are a few rules. So let’s go over them-kon!” ⬙

“1. You must live here for the remainder of your foreseeable future. That stuff about just a few months was junk!” ⬙

“2. Once a murder takes place, all surviving idols will participate in a trial!” ⬙

“3. If the murderer is exposed during the trial, they alone will be executed. If you get it wrong, everyone but the murderer will be executed!” ⬙

“4. If the murderer survives the class trial, they will ‘graduate’ and re-enter the outside world!” ⬙

“5. The killing game will continue until only two idols remain.” ⬙

“6. ‘Nighttime’ is from 10PM to 8AM. The dining hall of the inn and the Main Island are off-limits at night.” ⬙

“7. Violence towards Monotsune, the Tour Guide of Paradise Island, is strictly prohibited. Monotsune will also never directly commit a murder.” ⬙

“8. The body discovery announcement will play once three people have discovered a body.” ⬙

“9. There are five islands total, surrounding the main island. They will be unlocked as more murders take place.” ⬙

“10. Any idol that violates these rules will be immediately executed via the Collar around their necks.” ⬙

“The Tour Guide can add regulations to this list at any time — that’s me-kon!” ⬙

“Doesn’t that sound fun? Doesn’t it, doesn’t it?” ⬙

“Let’s get this show on the road! Kon kon!” ⬙


	2. 𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗣𝗧𝗘𝗥 𝟭: 𝗟𝗢𝗢𝗞𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗙𝗢𝗥 𝗛𝗢𝗣𝗘, 𝗣𝗥𝗢𝗧𝗘𝗖𝗧𝗜𝗢𝗡 𝗙𝗥𝗢𝗠 𝗗𝗘𝗦𝗣𝗔𝗜𝗥.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided not to post the images anymore, save for key ones I still post on the Discord.
> 
> As some of you may know, I have moved this to Discord now. Please navigate to the twitter (EnstarsG) to find the link to the server if you'd like to be a part of the voting process!

𝗗𝗔𝗜𝗟𝗬 𝗟𝗜𝗙𝗘.

[WATARU: “This sort of thing... What is the meaning of it?” ](https://youtu.be/fPz2GHVYFEo)⬙

“You can’t honestly expect everyone to kill their friends, do you?” ⬙

EICHI: “Wataru is right. No one is going to kill anyone here.” ⬙

CHIAKI: “We’re all friends here! Isn’t that right, everyone? We’ll find a way off of this island, without any... any of that!” ⬙

Madara sits there with Leo still pressed against his side. Leo just moves closer, his breathing evening out, and Madara rubs his back. Did he fall asleep again? In a time like this? ⬙

He wonders if it’s just because Leo couldn’t handle the amount of drugs whoever is doing this gave to him. ⬙

MONOTSUNE: “I do expect it! I know someone will kill one another eventually! I’ll wait foreeeever, hihi-kon!” ⬙

“Make sure to follow those rules, and kill away! Live peacefully or don’t! Eventually everyone will crack under pressure-kon...!” ⬙

The hologram flickers off, and everyone is left in silence again. It’s an awkward, long, drawn out silence that no one wants to break first. ⬙

HAJIME: “This is...” Hajime shakes his head, frowning deeply. He looks extremely troubled, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes. ⬙

TORI: “It’s ridiculous! That’s what it is!” ⬙

Tori’s outburst prompts everyone to look at him, and big, fat tears are welling in his eyes. Madara glances away as Eichi stands up, moving to sit in between Tori and Hajime, an arm around them both. He pulls them to his chest like a mother, patting their heads. ⬙

EICHI: “It’s going to be alright.” ⬙

Tori wails as soon as he’s touched. “Is it? I-If anyone can do it, it’s you! Right, Eichi-sama?” ⬙

EICHI: “It WILL be alright... My family is probably looking for me, as are yours. So don’t worry about it... Help will be here soon.” ⬙

NATSUME: “... How can one’s family search for you if you are supposed to be away in the first plaCE?” ⬙

Everyone falls silent. Madara had been thinking the same thing. ⬙

NATSUME: “We are supposed to be hERE, for months at thAT, and no one off of this island is any wiser about our situatION.” ⬙

“... Perhaps someone will cOME, but perhaps... No one wILL.” ⬙

SORA: “No one’s coming for us, shisho?” ⬙

Sora stares at Natsume with wide eyes, and Natsume smiles sadly. “... Don’t worRY. Even if no one cOMES, I will be sure to work my magic and get everyone off of this island safELY.” ⬙

ADONIS: “I am used to such pressing situations... But I did notice one thing. The fox said we could ‘live peacefully’ if we wanted... so can we just not do that, until the time comes when people notice our absence?” ⬙

“There is no need to fight at all.” ⬙

SHINOBU: “H-H-He is right... W-We can just live as we always d-did, right?” ⬙

MADARA: “Haha... I suppose we can, right? It will be ‘easy as pie’ if we do so.” ⬙

KANATA: “My ‘family’ will also be looking for me... For now... Perhaps I can ‘swim’ back to the main island...” ⬙

KAORU: “Err, let’s not do that, okay?” ⬙

[Everyone lightens up as Kanata laughs quietly.](https://youtu.be/B9SAy3yTeJk) “No? I can’t do that? It would be ‘hard’, but the fish would guide me back ‘home’... Right?” ⬙

KAORU: “It doesn’t work that way, Kanata... Jeez.” ⬙

CHIAKI: “We’re hundreds of kilometers from the main island! There’s no way you’d make it! So don’t try!” ⬙

Kanata pouts, but at least the mood is lighter. Leo shifts around in his position, finally sitting up a little, but saying nothing. Arashi sighs. ⬙

“My, my... This certainly is troublesome. Do you think that store has good shampoo, Mika-chan? How do we even get the money to purchase from it?” ⬙

MIKA: “Err... I don’t know a thing, but we can go and check it out later if ya want.” ⬙

ARASHI: “Very well! We’ll make a trip, and we’ll report back to everyone what all is in there.” ⬙

ADONIS: “I would like to come along as well.” ⬙

ARASHI: “Haha, of course, of course! Adonis-chan can come along as well. Anyone else is free to come.” ⬙

EICHI: “Aren’t there a bit more pressing issues than shampoo and the like at hand?” ⬙

WATARU: “Isn’t it amazing, Eichi? They can smile even in this time. People are truly magical... ☆” ⬙

EICHI: “That’s not what I was talking about, Wataru. Shouldn’t we talk about how our food was poisoned or drugged?” ⬙

Arashi’s already standing up, smiling happily. “Why not go right now? Come on, Mika-chan, Adonis-chan, let’s go.” ⬙

The other two stand up as well, following Arashi out of the room. Everyone lets all three go. Eichi sighs. ⬙

Madara smiles wryly. “Now, now, Eichi-san. Why not let her have her fun? If you don’t, I’ll do something.” ⬙

Eichi frowns. “Do what?” ⬙

MADARA: “Something!” ⬙

EICHI: “... Very well. I did let her though, did I not?” He pulls Tori, who has stopped crying by now, and Hajime closer to him, still frowning. ⬙

SORA: “She seemed happy, but her colors were very dark... So Sora’s glad you let her go, HaHa~” ⬙

NATSUME: “Perhaps this is how she is dealing with the situatION, in her own wAY.” ⬙

Sora nods. “Yep, yep! Sora thinks that’s what it is, right, right!” ⬙

Leo stirs again, sitting up and stretching. “Alright! I’m awake now!” ⬙

TORI: “You were sleeping?!” ⬙

LEO: “I was tired! What’s going on? Where are we? Who are you?” ⬙

CHIAKI: “Tsukinaga! Do you really not remember us?! The life-giving sun that burns bright red: RYUSEI Red, Chiaki—” ⬙

LEO: “Wahaha! I remember now, don’t worry! You don’t have to go through all of that!” ⬙

MADARA: “Hahahah! It’s cute though, isn’t it? How he introduces himself like that!” ⬙

CHIAKI: “C-Cute? It’s only standard! Every sentai member has one! Sengoku, Kanata! Why don’t you say yours?” ⬙

KAORU: “That’s enough of that. We don’t need to do that.” ⬙

CHIAKI: “B-But—!” ⬙

KANATA: “I’m going to go ‘out’ and swim again... The sea is ‘calling’ to me.” ⬙

Without another word, Kanata stands up, shuffling quickly from the room. Kaoru barely has the chance to call his name after him before he has to stand up, hurrying on after him. ⬙

SORA: “Shisho! Sora wants to see the animals on the farm! Can we, can we?” ⬙

NATSUME: “Why nOT? We can stop there firST.” ⬙

With Sora in tow, Natsume stands and leaves the room. Sora bounces as he follows. ⬙

Madara sighs and stands up, clapping his hands. “Alright! Leo-san, are you feeling better?” ⬙

Leo stands up, but perhaps too quickly, as he immediately collapses back onto the sofa. “Uugh... Maybe not, Mama!” ⬙

MADARA: “That’s alright! Why don’t you stay here and rest? Mama’s going to do some exploring!” ⬙

We will now be holding our first 𝗙𝗥𝗘𝗘 𝗧𝗜𝗠𝗘 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗡𝗧.  
The way this will work: I will list out everyone’s locations and then hold a poll for the location Madara can travel to.

Upon arriving at the location, he may either choose to SPEND TIME WITH SOMEONE THERE or EXPLORE THE LOCATION. He may only do one.

Spend time with someone enough and you will increase their affection to max. Upon reaching max affection, you will receive a MEMENTO ITEM.

These MEMENTO ITEMS are crucial for the game — they will allow you HINTS should you get stuck at any point during the game. Collect as many as you can in order to guide your way.

Be careful, as you can FAIL a FREE TIME EVENT if you choose to spend time with someone. Make sure to choose the RIGHT CHOICES... but how will you know which is which? MEMENTO ITEMS can also be used for these times.

  
Here is a list of everyone’s LOCATIONS.

Now, where will Madara go on Day 1?  
INN OF THE LAND  
SUPREME STORE  
BEACH  
FARMLAND  
>>> Farmland

You have chosen FARMLAND.

What awaits you there? ⬙

[Madara decides to leave the inn once he’s sure Leo’s okay](https://youtu.be/P-fMDaPFXME), with Eichi promising to look after him. Madara can’t decide of that’s a good or a bad thing, but Wataru promised, too, so he supposes it’s okay. ⬙

When he reaches the farmland, right next to the inn so it’s short travel time, he finds Sora leaning on the fence, reaching his hand out towards a chicken. He can’t quite reach. ⬙

Natsume has his hand on Sora’s back, making sure he doesn’t fall. ⬙

Looking towards the land, the part in front is entirely a grazing area, filled with cows and chickens apparently living in harmony. There are a few ducks, too, resting on a small pond. ⬙

Behind this is a large field filled with crops. Madara can’t tell which sorts of crops from here, but it looks like at least three different kinds. ⬙

On the right is a barn with a silo. On the left is a henhouse and storage shed. ⬙

All in all, it really is like a miniature farm. ⬙

What should Madara do?  
SPEAK: Natsume  
SPEAK: Sora  
EXPLORE LOCATION  
LEAVE  
Choosing LEAVE prompts you to choose ANOTHER LOCATION. You may only choose LEAVE at the first location, making it a total of TWO LOCATIONS you may visit in a day if you do not speak to anyone or explore.

>>> SPEAK: Natsume

[Madara approaches the pair](https://youtu.be/CSw0gwNyAEU), laughing. Natsume glances over at him, but Madara just opens the gate. He gestures, and Sora looks up at Natsume, then at Madara, then back to Natsume, who nods. ⬙

Sora rushes inside the pen holding in the animals, immediately chasing after a chicken, laughing too. ⬙

Madara closes the gate so that the chickens don’t escape. ⬙

NATSUME: “I had been worried that he would hurt himsELF, but SORA can take care of himself, can’t hE?” ⬙

Madara laughs. “Sure can! Don’t worry. I was in the unit with him once before, right? I learned a lot from him, just by virtue of being in a unit...” ⬙

NATSUME: “Ba-Barrier, correCT? Thank you for taking care of my SORA in that uNIT. He spoke highly of you when he came back to mE.” ⬙

MADARA: “Ahaha! You know, it was fun! He’s like my child now.” ⬙

Natsume shoots him a look, and Madara only laughs again. “Sorry, sorry! He’s yours, right? Mama will back off~” ⬙

Natsume pauses, then smiles. “Yes... That is corrECT.” ⬙

What should Madara do?  
Ask him to elaborate  
Ask about the farm  
Ask about earlier

>>> Ask him to elaborate

[MADARA: “Hey, hey, Natsume-san, what’s that smile for?” ⬙](https://youtu.be/P-fMDaPFXME)

Natsume tilts his head. “Whatever do you meAN? Perhaps it is the result of me placing a curse on yOU, so that you are seeing nothing but a hallucinaTION, but I am definitely not smilING.” ⬙

MADARA: “Wah, a curse? What are you cursing me foooooor?” ⬙

NATSUME: “For being a blockheaded idiOT, much like that senpai of mINE.” ⬙

MADARA: “Do you mean Tsumugi-san? Hahaha, I guess we are similar in some regards, but I’m not sure I’m following.” ⬙

NATSUME: “...” Natsume does nothing but smile, lips pulled thin. ⬙

MADARA: “Moreover, why bring him up? I don’t like being compared, you knooow.” ⬙

NATSUME: “Perhaps THIS is why you have been curSED. You really are a blockheaded idiOT.” ⬙

MADARA: “Is this really any way to speak to your senpaiii? Hahah, though I guess that’s part of Natsume-san’s chaaarm?” ⬙

NATSUME: “Say one more wORD, and I will kill yOU.” ⬙

MADARA: “To say that with a smile! Natsume-san, how does Tsumugi-san put up with youuu?” ⬙

NATSUME: “If you have presumed that SORA is loved by mE, then you would be corrECT. However, you are wrong in other aspECTS. I suggest kindly to think it oVER.” ⬙

“And do not speak of my chARM, as I have none but this other curse I will put on you to believe every word I sAY.” ⬙

Natsume claps his hands twice, then smiles a haunting smile. “Do you feel any differeNT?” ⬙

Does Mama feel any different?  
Yes, absolutely.  
No, not at all.  
No, but he’ll play along.  
>>> No, but he’ll play along.

Madara laughs. Was he supposed to feel different? He almost starts to shake his head before he catches Natsume’s eyes. Something, something, pay attention to other people... ⬙

That was what Chiaki had said at that time, right? ⬙

He starts to quickly go over some facts in his head. Natsume is a year younger than him, with someone he loves also thrown into this situation. Someone like Sora, at that, who needs constant reassurance and watching. ⬙

Being told you’ll have to kill your friends... Something like that is bound to shake someone to their core, right? ⬙

Madara can see the fear in his eyes, even as Natsume continues to smile at him. ⬙

“Hahaha! I don’t know if I do...” There’s a pause, and then he falls to one knee, looking up at Natsume and holding his head. “Aah—Ow—” ⬙

“It surely must have been a powerful curse if you could even move me to my knees!” ⬙

There’s a pause again, and Natsume shakes his head, laughing quietly. ⬙

“A curSE?” ⬙

“Is that what I have placed upon yOU? You think it is a curSE?” ⬙

MADARA: “What else would it beee?” Now Madara’s just confused. ⬙

NATSUME: “Do you not knoW? Why don’t you try to gueSS?” ⬙

What did Natsume do to him?  
Place a curse  
Place a blessing  
Make a wish  
>>> Place a blessing

Madara thinks it over for a minute, then unsure, answers, “... if it’s not a curse, then... it must be a blessing, right?” ⬙

[Natsume’s entire demeanor changes](https://youtu.be/gCfpmW6s37U), and he’s no longer smiling. “WhAT? A blessing? Why on this God-given Earth would I place a blessing upon yOU?” ⬙

There’s a hint of a blush on his cheeks, but he turns around entirely, arms crossed over his chest. “I would never bless someone like yOU, who cannot even think about the consequences of his wORDS.” ⬙

“Or his actIONS.” ⬙

“Or anytHING.” ⬙

“Do you think about anytHING? I am most, most curiOUS.” ⬙

Madara’s left in the dark as Natsume continues to tear into him. Does he think? He does! He does think, contrary to popular belief, but perhaps about the wrong things. ⬙

“Does that make me a bad persooon? Hahahah! Well, it’s alright! Think what you like!” ⬙

“Unlike you, I do thINK. And I thINK, right nOW, that I have more pressing matters to attend tO. SORA, are you having fUN? I’m sorRY, but we should go back nOW.” ⬙

Natsume’s face is still flushed, even as Sora turns to him and waves. He’s hanging off of a cow, who seems content in letting him do so. ⬙

“Alright, Shisho~ HaHa~ ♪” ⬙

𝗗𝗔𝗬 𝟭: 𝗙𝗥𝗘𝗘 𝗧𝗜𝗠𝗘 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗡𝗧: 𝗘𝗡𝗗.  
𝗖𝗢𝗥𝗥𝗘𝗖𝗧: 𝟯/𝟯.  
𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗰𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗡𝗔𝗧𝗦𝗨𝗠𝗘 𝗦𝗔𝗞𝗔𝗦𝗔𝗞𝗜'𝘀 𝗮𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗹𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗹 𝗯𝘆 𝟭.

All Madara can do is laugh and laugh. “Sorry, sorry, Natsume-san, for whatever I did~ Your friends are good friends of mine, so I promise to protect you, too. I’ll do whatever I can to protect you! Alriiiiiiight?” ⬙

Natsume gives him a look as Sora hops over the fence, landing squarely on his feet. ⬙

“Shisho~ He really means it! Sora thinks you should trust him!” ⬙

Natsume sighs. “Let us go nOW, SORA.” ⬙

He takes Sora by the hand, blush only worsening as he passes by Madara and back towards the inn. ⬙

Madara suspects he should go back soon, too. ⬙

He arrives back at the inn, pulling on the collar, and hears shouting. ⬙

[People are fighting? Already? ⬙](https://youtu.be/fPz2GHVYFEo)

Madara bursts into the common area. “Hahah, Mama’s here, what’s—” ⬙

EICHI: “Wataru! I can’t believe it’s all over...!” ⬙

ARASHI: “You’re a liar~! A liar and a cheater, that’s all there is to it! I saw through your plan at once!” ⬙

WATARU: “I did not cheat... I only play ‘tricks’. There is a difference, hu hu hu...” ⬙

LEO: “I can’t believe it... Even after you stepped in to save me from Mika...” ⬙

Everyone seems calmer than Madara had initially anticipated. Perhaps it’s the fact that Eichi, Wataru, Leo, Mika and Arashi all in a circle, playing cards. ⬙

ARASHI: “You both tried, but Mika-chan really won!” ⬙

MIKA: “A-Ah, I did? Wait, I really did?” ⬙

[Madara sighs, relieved](https://youtu.be/tdNgbKYZAW4). Leo notices him finally and pops up into a standing position, rushing over to greet him by throwing his arms around him. Like they had met yesterday, Madara spins him once, twice, then sets him down. ⬙

LEO: “Ahaha! Mikejimamaaa! You’re back, you’re back! Where did you go?” ⬙

MADARA: “I explored a little and talked to some friends! Hopefully I was comforting enough!” ⬙

Madara moves further into the room, tilting his head at the card game going on. Mika’s cards show a winning hand in any sort of card game, no matter what it is. Wataru has poor cards, with several King cards lying off to the side — more than there should be. ⬙

WATARU: “Hu hu hu... It seems I really have been beaten.” ⬙

MIKA: “Err... Sorry! I didn’t mean ta, but it was fun while we were playin’!” He laughs a little, scratching his cheek. ⬙

Wataru shakes his head, laughing again. “Amazing ☆ Shu’s darling little child has beaten even the greatest of masters such as myself... No wonder he sees great potential in you.” ⬙

Mika looks shocked again, but Arashi lightly shoves him, smiling kindly. ⬙

ARASHI: “It’s true... That ‘oshi-san’ at least has good taste, you know?” ⬙

Mika blushes lightly, chewing on his lip, but then a warm smile overcomes his face. “... Yer makin’ me blush again, ya know... It’s alright, already, ‘kay? Thank ya, thank ya...” ⬙

Leo’s still clinging to Madara’s front, burying his face in his stomach, half dangling, even as the front door opens and more people — Chiaki and Shinobu — shuffle inside. ⬙

CHIAKI: “Sengoku, are you sure you’re alright? It really put up a fight! But you put up a fiercer fight! I’m proud, I’m proud!” ⬙

Shinobu’s holding his nose, tears in his eyes. ⬙

TORI: “Eh? What happened to him~?” ⬙

Chiaki pauses, then laughs. “It seems a crab pinched at his nose when he got too close. He’s alright, it looks like, but I just want to make sure!” ⬙

SHINOBU: “Taichou-dono! I am most perfectly fine, rest assured, but I do believe I will be retiring to my room for the rest of the evening!” With that, he scurries out of the room, through the hallway. Madara hears a door close. ⬙

Madara laughs, turning back to Chiaki. Leo finally hops off of him, and there’s a glint in Chiaki’s eyes as he does so. But Chiaki quickly covers it up with a smile. “You two are doing well? How is everyone else? It’s getting late. What about dinnertime?” ⬙

There’s a pause from everyone, a short silence. ⬙

[ARASHI](https://youtu.be/a-SuBfOizAE): “Mm... Should we really trust anything they give us now? I mean, after last night, we were drugged, and all that...” ⬙

MIKA: “Ehh. We can always make our own food, right? But ‘guess it’s still from food they gave us, huh...” ⬙

EICHI: “That seems to be the problem... Do we trust the food or not?” ⬙

What should Madara say?  
\- “We should trust the food they give us.”  
\- “We need to make our own food, but we should trust their ingredients.”  
\- “We should try to forage for our own food.”

>>> The second answer.

Madara thinks for a second, then shakes his head. “We need to make our own food, but we should trust their ingredients.” ⬙

“After all, why would someone just up and kill us if they wanted us to kill *each other*?” ⬙

Another silence falls upon them, but they all start nodding their heads. Tori sniffles again. ⬙

CHIAKI: “That’s right. So all we need to do is make our own food... Well, I can get started right away!” ⬙

EICHI: “Er, let’s... Wataru, won’t you be in charge of the food? You’re a good cook, are you not?” ⬙

WATARU: “Amazing, Eichi thinks I am a good cook! Perhaps I am, perhaps I’m not. It is all up to the eye of the beholder!” ⬙

TORI: “Why does that not sound very promising...?” ⬙

The door opens again, and Kanata shuffles in, dripping wet again. Chiaki blinks then rushes over, especially when he realizes Kanata is holding a bunch of fish in his hands. ⬙

[CHIAKI](https://youtu.be/tdNgbKYZAW4): “Woah! Kanata, where did you get these?” ⬙

Kanata smiles like it’s the most obvious thing in the world where he got these. “From the ‘ocean’. Are you talking about ‘food’? I can help...” ⬙

Kaoru comes in after him, out of breath, as if he were running. “Why do you walk so fast? How did I lose you? What sort of path did you take?!” ⬙

“A-Anyway, why did you fish for a bunch of fish?! There’s some in the fridge already!” ⬙

Kanata pouts. “Because these ones are my ‘friends’. They ‘want’ to be eaten.” ⬙

TORI: “! How does he know that? Waah, it’s kind of cool, but...” ⬙

Tori wrinkles his nose. “The fish smell is super strong, so take them to the kitchen at once!” ⬙

Kanata laughs, nearly dropping all of the fish in order to move to the kitchen. But he keeps a firm hold on them, and Kaoru grumbles something as he follows. ⬙

EICHI: “He’s such a handful... He keeps getting the floor wet. Do you think his home is entirely water damaged?” ⬙

MADARA: “Now, now, let’s only talk about Kanata-san nicely! He’s a dear friend, after all.” ⬙

“And the last time I was there, his home is perfectly normal!” ⬙

CHIAKI: “It is, right! Mikejima-san and I would know!” ⬙

ARASHI: “Haha, I think he’s nice, isn’t he? After all, he’s even offered to make food for us.” ⬙

Wataru shuffles the cards back into a deck, then stands. His long hair whisps after him as he bows, moving towards the kitchen. “I will gladly assist them tonight! And the night after, if they so wish it...!” ⬙

With that, he also disappears into the kitchen. ⬙

Eichi sighs. ⬙

The rest of the group of them file in over the course of the night, and the food that Kanata, Kaoru, and Wataru make really is a delicious meal for all to have. They eat together once more, though Shinobu eats in his room. Adonis makes sure to give Tori, Sora, and Hajime second helpings of fish again. ⬙

The others eventually retire for the night, leaving just Madara and Leo in the main room. ⬙

[LEO](https://youtu.be/7rWCztpw1Lw): “It was a good meal, right, Mikejimama? So why can’t I shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight?” ⬙

Madara puts his chin in his palms, leaning his elbows on his knees. Leo sits on the floor, messing with the pack of cards that the others left behind. They apparently got it when Arashi went to the Supreme Store. ⬙

They must have other things there, too. Like weapons to protect people. ⬙

MADARA: “Something bad?” ⬙

Leo nods solemnly. “Everyone was having so much fun... Is it really possible to have so much fun in this sort of situation...? I almost feel guilty...” ⬙

Madara laughs, reaching out to ruffle Leo’s hair. ⬙

“Don’t worry! Get to bed. Mama’ll be sure to protect you if anything bad happens, alright?” ⬙

[LEO](https://youtu.be/tdNgbKYZAW4): “Ehh?! But I’m not sleepy~” ⬙

Madara stands up, grabbing Leo and hoisting him over his shoulder. Leo struggles for only the briefest of moments. “Wasshoi, wasshoi~ C’mon, Leo-san! It’s bedtime, so you won’t be so tired tomorrow morning!” ⬙

“We’ve got a big day ahead of us, so, so~ Time for bed!” ⬙

LEO: “Waaah, alright, alright! Mama, don’t just suddenly grab me!” ⬙

“Besides, what’s tomorrow~? What are you planning, Madamamaaa?” ⬙

Madara doesn’t answer him, walking to Leo’s room and opening the door. It’s unlocked, which is interesting. Madara doesn’t even know if the doors have locks. ⬙

LEO: “Mama! Don’t just ignore m—” ⬙

Madara throws him into the bed, laughing. Leo laughs, too, after the initial shock. ⬙

LEO: “I’m going, I’m going~ I’m going to bed!” He wraps the blankets around him like a burrito and lies down. He’s swathed in the blankets entirely, his face barely able to be seen. ⬙

Madara laughs again. “Alright, alright! I’ll lock your door, so make sure to not open it for anyone, alright? Not even me!” ⬙

LEO: “Not even you?!” ⬙

Madara checks the door. There is indeed a lock on the knob, but you can unlock it from both sides. The inside has a turn knob, but the outside has a keyhole. They weren’t given any keys, though... ⬙

“Not even me!” ⬙

He turns the turn knob on the inside of the door. It should still lock, allowing him to exit safely. “Good night, Leo-san.” ⬙

LEO: “Good night, Mama!” ⬙

He slips out, closing the door. He tries opening it again, but it’s securely locked. It’s good to know. ⬙

Since none of them received keys, you can essentially only lock — and unlock — from the inside. ⬙

He may not even have to enact his plan, but he figures he should anyway. Just in case, just in case... ⬙

He won’t let people precious to him be hurt again. ⬙

As he leaves the inn in the middle of the night that night, he feels eyes on him — but as he turns, he sees no one. ⬙

[He crosses the pathway and continues on until he gets to the Supreme Store.](https://youtu.be/ve617kEP-Jk) It looks just like a convenience store back home, though with a lot more weeds growing around it. ⬙

It seems it’s locked, though. He can’t enter the store at all. Is it closed at nighttime? He doesn’t remember that being in the rules, but maybe it’s for the best. He should visit here tomorrow during the daytime. ⬙

He feels the eyes on him again as he re-enters the inn and heads to his room, but no one is there again. ⬙

He locks his bedroom door. He doesn’t sleep. ⬙

Morning comes slowly. ⬙

[He enters the common area after showering](https://youtu.be/rXxY1nNLUBQ) — there are two bathrooms, one for girls and one for boys, so at least there’s that they allow. Too bad there’s no en suite ones. ⬙

Only a few people are up so early. He must look like he didn’t sleep though, as Kaoru immediately shakes his head. ⬙

“Man, didn’t you sleep?” ⬙

Madara laughs. “Did you? I mean, anyone can break down your door and chop your head off, you know~” ⬙

Kaoru shivers. “Don’t say that kinda thing! Jeez.” ⬙

CHIAKI: “Mikejima-san, please don’t scare our friends!” ⬙

KAORU: “I-I wasn’t scared, Moricchi! Enough with everything, let’s just drop the subject, ‘kay? ‘Kay!” ⬙

Wataru eventually brings breakfast out to everyone, and everyone wakes up to the sweet scent of pancakes. But Madara realizes one thing: ⬙

Leo is not here. ⬙

[Madara waves a hand at the pancakes](https://youtu.be/-msnXa3hlrs), setting his down before standing. He jogs down the hall, jiggles Leo’s door handle. It’s still locked, so that must mean he’s inside. Right? ⬙

“Leo-saaaaan? Good moooooorning, wake up!” ⬙

There is no answer. ⬙

MADARA: “Leo-saaan, it’s Mama! Open uppp! C’mon, c’mon~ Wake up noooow!” ⬙

“There’s even pancaaaakes!” ⬙

There is still no answer. ⬙

Madara bangs on the door. “Leo-san!” ⬙

Again, no answer. Madara’s drawn the attention of Chiaki, who stands in the hallway worriedly. Eichi and Adonis show up soon after. ⬙

Madara bites his lip. Just as he’s about to break the damn door down himself, the door swings open. ⬙

Leo stands there, swathed in the blankets still. He’s as healthy looking as ever, definitely alive. ⬙

LEO: “Mama! You’re so loud in the morning?! Whyyy? I was sleeping so peacefully, and you just kept banging on the door~ I want to go back to bed!” He goes to close the door again. ⬙

Madara, still sweating, still worried, still wide eyed, opens the door before he can shut it all the way. “You’re alright?” He places his hands on Leo’s cheeks, squeezing slightly. ⬙

Leo sticks his tongue out. “I am!” ⬙

Madara finally sighs, squeezing his face even harder. “... I told you not to answer the door, even for me!” ⬙

[He lets go of Leo’s face.](https://youtu.be/rXxY1nNLUBQ) “C’mon, there’s pancakes! Wataru-san made them, so you should eat them while they’re still hot?” ⬙

Leo’s eyes sparkle, and he drops all of the blankets, immediately rushing out. Once he’s around the corner, Madara sighs again, wiping his hand against his forehead. He bites his lips. ⬙

CHIAKI: “Mikejima-san?” ⬙

Madara blinks, looking over at Chiaki, who has entered the hallway a bit more. “Ah? Yeah, Chiaki-san?” ⬙

CHIAKI: “... Are you alright?” ⬙

Madara laughs. “Of course I am! Alright... Alright, let’s go get some food, okay?” ⬙

Chiaki doesn’t seem very convinced for the briefest of moments, then a smile overcomes his face. “Alright. Let’s get it while it’s hot!” ⬙

Madara follows him back out to the main room, and everyone eats in harmony. Wataru does a few magic tricks, and Sora claps, and Natsume seems enchanted. Everyone seems to be having a very good time. ⬙

Madara hasn’t forgotten about his plan. He’ll visit the store for sure today. ⬙

Everyone splits up again after breakfast, moving onto various places. ⬙

**INN OF THE LAND**  
Eichi Tenshouin  
Kaoru Hakaze

**SUPREME STORE**  
Arashi Narukami  
Mika Kagehira  
Chiaki Morisawa

**BEACH**  
Kanata Shinkai  
Leo Tsukinaga  
Sora Harukawa  
Natsume Sakasaki

**FARMLAND**  
Hajime Shino  
Tori Himemiya

**AIRPORT**  
Adonis Otogari  
Shinobu Sengoku  
Wataru Hibiki

𝗙𝗥𝗘𝗘 𝗧𝗜𝗠𝗘 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗡𝗧: 𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗥𝗧.

>>> BEACH

Madara arrives at the beach in no time. Kanata seems to be drifting in the sea while Natsume tosses rocks close to him — never hitting him. He’s skipping stones, while Sora makes a sandcastle. Leo is off somewhere to the side, poking a cluster of seaweed with a stick. ⬙

There is nothing else on the beach. It’s just a beach with a nice view. ⬙

**What should Madara do?**  
\- SPEAK: Kanata  
\- SPEAK: Sora  
\- SPEAK: Natsume  
\- SPEAK: Leo  
\- EXPLORE LOCATION  
\- LEAVE

[>>> SPEAK: Sora](https://youtu.be/P-fMDaPFXME)

Madara hasn’t spoken much to Sora since they’ve gotten here, so he figures he should try and see how he’s doing. That’s what Chiaki taught him, back on that stage when he stood with Ba-Barrier — including Sora himself. ⬙

He jogs over to Sora, crouching down. Sora glances up, smiling. “Giant-san!” ⬙

MADARA: “Sora-san! Hello, hello. What are you dooooing? Tell Mama!” ⬙

Sora smiles, looking back down at his sandcastle. It’s rather lopsided. “Sora’s building a castle that he and Shisho should live in later on~” ⬙

MADARA: “Ohh? But this castle...” ⬙

\- “... doesn’t look big enough for the both of you!”  
\- “... is kind of sloppy. Let me help!”  
\- “... will get washed away in the rain, won’t iiiit?”

>>> “... is kind of sloppy. Let me help!”

MADARA: “This castle is kind of sloppy, isn’t iiiit? Hahaha, but don’t worry, Mama can help you!” ⬙

Sora puffs his cheeks out indignantly. “Sloppy? But Sora put a lot of love into it...” ⬙

MADARA: “Ah, I didn’t mean to—” ⬙

SORA: “Well, Sora can tell you only mean well. You want the best for Sora and Shisho, right~ HaHa~ ♪” ⬙

“You can help then, Giant-san! HeHe~ ♪” ⬙

Madara sighs out of relief. He had thought he had said the wrong thing at first, but looks like he didn’t... ⬙

He reaches out and starts helping him fix the castle. “Alright! Mama can help, Mama can help~ Thank you for letting me!” ⬙

SORA: “It’s better with friends anyway, isn’t it? HaHa~” ⬙

Madara blinks, pausing in what he was doing. “... We’re...” ⬙

\- “... friends?”  
\- “... friends!”  
\- “... not friends!”

>>> “... friends!”

MADARA: “We’re friends, right? Hahaha! That’s right!” ⬙

Sora puffs his cheeks out again, but only the left one. He pauses in helping build the sandcastle too, then moves to dig a moat around it. ⬙

SORA: “Of course we’re friends! Giant-san is nice, like a mama... we might even be best friends, right? Sora doesn’t know...” ⬙

“But thank you! When people say they’re friends with Sora, Sora should say thank you!” ⬙

MADARA: “Ahaha, what are you thanking me for? I haven’t really done anything!” ⬙

Sora’s face is down, but even Madara can see how sad the smile is on his face. “... Sora used to not have many friends, so Sora is thankful for all the friends Sora can get...” ⬙

“So that’s why Sora should say thank you! Shisho said that’s what Sora should do!” ⬙

He turns his face up at Madara, smiling very, very widely. ⬙

Madara laughs, adding a tower to the castle. It nearly topples over, but he manages to catch it and make it sturdier. ⬙

“... Hahaha, Mama doesn’t have that many friends either.” ⬙

Sora blinks. “Really? But Giant-san is so popular?” ⬙

MADARA: “I’m...”

\- “... not really a good person!”  
\- “... not as popular as you think!”  
\- “... just good friends with only a few people!”

>>> “... not really a good person!”

Madara laughs sadly. “I’m... not really a good person, Sora-san.” ⬙

Sora tilts his head. “... Huh? What does Giant-san mean?” ⬙

MADARA: “I’ve done some bad things! They were all necessary evils, but...” ⬙

Sora shakes his head. “How is Giant-san a bad person when he asks if he can help Sora? He helped Sora a lot!” ⬙

“And you want to protect Shisho’s friends, too~ like Dai-Shisho!” ⬙

“So Sora thinks that Giant-san is a very, *very* good person~ HiHi~ ♪” ⬙

Madara’s stunned silent, his hands on the sand. He laughs, and then he laughs some more. “Is that what you think, Sora-san? Well, you’ve never been wrong before about a person...” ⬙

“But it’s a little hard to believe!” ⬙

He pulls his hands away. Before Sora can say anything, he says: “How does it look?” ⬙

The castle looks a lot more sturdier, a lot more rigid than it had before, and a lot bigger. Sora claps his hands. ⬙

SORA: “Sora and Giant-san did a good job! Right, right? HaHiHuHeHo~ ♪” ⬙

Madara laughs. “I hope it stays for a long time! I hope it doesn’t rain tomorrow or anything!” ⬙

Sora shakes his head. “Sora has faith that it won’t!” ⬙

Then he pauses. “... And Giant-san, let’s talk again! Sora will tell you all about how you’re a good person! Sora will make a list, and then make another list because Sora knows you’ll throw the first one out!” ⬙

Sora stands up, wiping his hands on his pants. “So don’t worry!” ⬙

Madara looks up at the small boy, blinking a few times. Then he laughs. “... Sora-san, I wouldn’t throw it away! Hahahahahah! ‘Come rain or shine’, I’ll treasure something you made for me! Because we *are* friends, after all!” ⬙

𝗗𝗔𝗬 𝟮: 𝗙𝗥𝗘𝗘 𝗧𝗜𝗠𝗘 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗡𝗧: [ 𝗘𝗡𝗗 ].  
𝗖𝗢𝗥𝗥𝗘𝗖𝗧: [ 𝟮/𝟯 ].  
𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗰𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲𝗱 [ 𝗦𝗢𝗥𝗔 𝗛𝗔𝗥𝗨𝗞𝗔𝗪𝗔 ]'𝘀 𝗮𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗹𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗹 𝗯𝘆 𝟭.

Madara leaves the beach soon after his time with his friend, wiping his hands on his pants too. He’s actually not very fond of sand, but it was fun. ⬙

[He has a plan to do, anyway.](https://youtu.be/-msnXa3hlrs) He has to get there before nighttime, after all. So he makes his way to the Supreme Store. ⬙

By the time he gets there, no one is there, and the door is unlocked. He sighs from relief, entering the store and searching through the aisles. He finds what he’s looking for — some rope, a fishing net, a metal bar. ⬙

It’s all he needs to protect Leo. ⬙

Setting up a trap in Leo’s room will be easy. Even if the doors lock, he saw it himself that Leo will open the door for anyone he trusts — which is, sadly, everyone. ⬙

It’s just a net, and it’ll just pull them up and catch them. ⬙

He feels eyes on him again, and a chill runs up his spine. ⬙

He turns around quickly, but... There is no one there. ⬙

It seems that the paying is done through an automatic system. He places money into the ATM-like machine and a receipt prints out. It even knows what he got... ⬙

Technology sure is amazing. ⬙

He pockets the receipt and hurries out of the store, holding all the items in a bag. He even got some snacks that he put on top, hiding the items on the bottom. ⬙

It’ll be easy to bribe Leo to stay quiet, especially with the snacks, but he’d do anything for Mama. ⬙

So he feels the eyes on him as he walks back towards the inn. ⬙

The clouds have darkened. ⬙

No one approaches him the entire way back to the inn. By the time he gets there, it’s begun to rain. ⬙

He thinks about the sandcastle that Sora was making. What a shame that it doesn’t even last until tomorrow. ⬙

Maybe it’ll only lightly drizzle. Maybe not. Regardless, he gets inside the inn. ⬙

Only Mika and Arashi are in the common area. He waves to them, looking as calm as he can be. He doesn’t want others to know about this trap — he can’t let them know. ⬙

He doesn’t know if Leo will even be targeted. He doesn’t know if the trap will even work. But it’s a good protection against the slim odds that it works and that he’s targeted. ⬙

He waves to Mika and Arashi, slightly, smiling gently. ⬙

ARASHI: “Oh, Mama! What are you doing back here?” ⬙

MADARA: “Oh! Hahahaha! It started raining, so I came inside.” ⬙

MIKA: “Eh, really? And they said it was Paradise here, huh... what a bummer...” ⬙

ARASHI: “Now now. I’m sure the rain will stop soon enough, won’t it?” ⬙

“Besides, you wanted to come back anyway, Mika-chan!” ⬙

MADARA: “Hooh, that’s right. You guys were at the store too, weren’t youuu? Find anything good?” ⬙

Arashi pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. “No! They have only basic items here... it’s kind of disappointing. Mika-chan is right when he doubted the fact this is paradise...” ⬙

MIKA: “Hey... well, at least we found some cool games, yeah? We can at least have fun ‘gether!” ⬙

Arashi chuckles. “I suppose you’re right... What about Mama? What did he buy?” ⬙  
Madara glances down at the bag in his hands. His stuff is completely covered up, so he holds it up to dangle it. They can’t see what’s inside. ⬙

“Just some snacks for Leo-san and I! I got some of his favorite things. I think it’ll set him at ease...” ⬙

ARASHI: “Ahh, how sweet! You know, you two would be cute together~” ⬙

Something crashes from another room before Madara can even protest that they’re just friends. ⬙

From the kitchen, a plate has been dropped. Madara blinks, moving towards the kitchen. ⬙

He opens the door, and all he sees is Chiaki’s back, as he’s knelt down on the floor and picking up pieces of a ceramic plate. ⬙

He looks over his shoulder, smiling nervously at Madara, looking shocked a bit. Frazzled. ⬙

CHIAKI: “Ah, Mikejima-san! S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to make a mess. I’m cleaning it up right now, you see!” ⬙

Madara moves further into the kitchen. “Ahaha, why are you sorry?” ⬙

Chiaki half turns away again, so Madara can’t see his face very well. ⬙

CHIAKI: “Fuhahaha! It’s alright! I just thought I should apologize... a-anyway! I’m fine, really!” ⬙

Madara knows he should put his plan into action. But something seems a bit off about Chiaki. ⬙

  
Stay and help?  
\- Quickly  
\- Slowly  
\- Leave

>>> Quickly

Madara moves more into the kitchen. He looks for a safe spot to put down the bag. Since Chiaki is on the ground, he should put it up high, just in case. ⬙

There’s a table he can set it down on, so he does. ⬙

Without a word, he crouches next to Chiaki, laughing. ⬙

CHIAKI: “A-Ah, Mikejima-san! It’s alright!” He seems shocked, put off. ⬙

Madara waves a hand, picking up a few pieces quickly. He’s careful not to cut himself. “It’s alright, it’s alriiiiight!” ⬙

Chiaki can do nothing but watch, and soon Madara has most of the pieces in his hand. Chiaki has a few in his own hand as well. ⬙

“I have to go meet up with Leo-san,” Madara says as he stands up, taking the bag again. “So I gotta dash, dash!” ⬙

Chiaki nods, not looking up at him. “... thank you, Mikejima-san.” ⬙

Madara waves a hand. “... don’t worry! Haha! I can always help!” ⬙

He moves out of the room, back to the common room. Arashi and Mika are still there, looking concerned. ⬙

ARASHI: “Is everything alright...?” ⬙

MIKA: “Yeah, what was tha’?” ⬙

Madara waves a hand again, smiling pleasantly. “Chiaki-san just dropped something. Ah, don’t worry! It’s all cleaned up, so it’s fine!” ⬙

Arashi doesn’t look very convinced. “... you should’ve stayed in there longer with him, maybe. He’s been weird lately...?”⬙

Madara tilts his head. “Weird?” ⬙

MIKA: “Quiet an’ stuff... I’unno.” ⬙

Madara furrows his brows. “... well, can you blame him? Hahahaha! Even a hero would crumble under this kind of pressure!” ⬙

ARASHI: “But—“ ⬙

MADARA: “Oh! I gotta run now. Leo-san’s waitiiiing~” ⬙

Arashi opens her mouth again to say something, but Madara’s already off down the hallway. It’s getting late, and although a lot of people aren’t here right now, he’s got to finish the trap before others do get here. ⬙

He realizes as he stands in front of Leo’s door that it’s a very flimsy trap. He’s glad that no one knows about it. The effectiveness is in its secrecy. ⬙

“[Leo-saaaan](https://youtu.be/u48jc_0RXW8)~ I’m coming in!” he says, but he receives no answer. Leo must still be out, so he tries the door knob. It’s unlocked. ⬙

He turns it slowly, just in case he’s really in there. But as he peeks his head in, he finds that he’s not in there at all. ⬙

He briefly debates on how he’s going to be able to finish setting it up and not have Leo know. He figures he’ll just have to wait inside until he falls asleep. ⬙

He closes the door. It swings out into the hallway, so setting the bar into the top of the door frame seems simple enough. He sets the bag down, locks the door, and takes the metal bar from the bag. ⬙

Madara places the bar in the door frame. It’s a tight fit, and he scrapes along the frame in order to get it in all the way. ⬙

But eventually he does, leaving a little gap at the top. ⬙

He takes the snacks out of the bag, and then he slides the bag with the rope, net, wire, and weight underneath the bed. ⬙

First, he unlocks the door again. The bar is high enough that someone like Leo won’t hit it when he comes inside. Madara ducks under the bar and exits the room. ⬙

He feels eyes on him. Sweat runs down his back. He must be delusional from the lack of sleep. ⬙

Wataru prepares the dinner again, and Madara joins in to help. He keeps thinking about the trap, but the bar was the worst part. He just has to finish it. ⬙

Leo is fine the entire night, laughing and playing games with everyone. ⬙

Madara sits on the sofa, staring seemingly at a spot on the floor. He jumps as someone approaches him and speaks. ⬙

LEO: “[Mamaaaa](https://youtu.be/uORVzO6Ri-E)? Earth to Mamaaaa? Did the aliens get you? Say hi to them for meee!” ⬙

Madara blinks, looking up at Leo. “... Ah, sorry. I’m a bit tiiiired, you seeee~ So I was spacing out!” ⬙

Leo laughs. “It’s alright. It’s getting late, you know! C’mon, c’mon~ Let’s go to bed, bed, bed!” ⬙

MADARA: “Ah, Leo-san, I wanted to ask you something.” ⬙

Leo tilts his head. “Huuuuh? What is it? Ask away! This genius will answer!” ⬙

Madara looks down and away for a second, thinking on how he should say this... “Leo-san, I...” ⬙

\- “... want to be close tonight.”  
\- “... think we should stay together.”  
\- “... should stay on your floor.”

>>> “... want to be close tonight.”

Madara looks up at him, and with as much romantic thought and feeling as he can muster, he says: “I want to be close tonight, Leo-san. Can I stay in your room, then?” ⬙

Leo blinks. Then he laughs, reaching for Madara’s hand. “C’mon! Mama, c’mon, let’s sleep together! C’mon, c’mooooon!” ⬙

Madara’s dragged to his feet, and he laughs too, stumbling. “Alright, I’m cooooooming~” ⬙

It’s too bad he can’t stay the night. He’ll just say he got up to go to the bathroom or something... It’s fine like this. It’s fine to lie for a bit. ⬙

Necessary evil. ⬙

He follows Leo to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Leo didn’t notice the bar, too drawn in by the snacks on the nightstand. Madara almost feels bad for baiting him like this. ⬙

LEO: “Uwaaaah! They’re my favorites!” He looks back to Madara. “Mikejimama, did you buy these?!” ⬙

Madara nods, scratching the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you about them! But save them for tomorrow, ‘kay? We don’t want to spoil breakfast!” ⬙

Leo debates, staring intently at a bag of candies, before he sets them back down. He prances over to Madara, throwing his arms around him and nuzzling his chest. His smile fades a little, and Madara notices, so he embraces him back. ⬙

LEO: “... Mikejima... No, Madara. Thank you. For being close to me... I...” ⬙

Madara sweats. “L-Leo-san, don’t say things you’ll regret.” ⬙

Leo shakes his head furiously, glaring up at him. He clutches at the back of Madara’s clothes. “I wouldn’t regret it! Now I want to say it louder!” ⬙

So he screams: “Madara Mikejima, I love you!” ⬙

Madara feels dizzy. “What?” ⬙

But by the time he’s knocked out of the dizziness, he’s in bed with Leo, curled up in the blankets, with the sun down and Leo on his chest. What happened? How much time passed? ⬙

He’s never been confessed to. He’s worried. ⬙

Did he really mean to say that? Is this really Leo Tsukinaga? ⬙

But as Leo peacefully breathes and sleeps against him, Madara knows that it’s him. ⬙

Madara knows that Leo meant it, too. ⬙

His face flushes as he thinks more on it. ⬙

[Wait, how long has it been?](https://youtu.be/7rWCztpw1Lw) Is the door locked? He doesn’t know, he doesn’t remember anything. He slides out of the bed, careful to not wake up Leo, and retrieves the bag from beneath the bed. ⬙

Everything’s in there. He stands back up, moving towards the door. He locks it, as it really was unlocked before. ⬙

He takes the rope from the bag, threading it through the gap between the metal rod and the top of the doorframe. ⬙

He licks his lips as he ties the weight to one end, letting the weight rest on the floor for now. He ties the rope to the net, then crouches down. He threads the wire across the door near the bottom, so that if someone enters they’ll trip over it. ⬙

His hands shake as he pulls the net down, and the weight hits the top of the doorframe. ⬙

He ties the net to the wire. It’s taut, with the weight needing to be heavy enough to hoist someone at least partially in the air. ⬙

In the darkness, no one will see it. ⬙

He hopes. ⬙

It’s a flimsy plan, now that he thinks about it. But maybe it’ll at least give Leo time to wake up, and to run. He hopes. ⬙

He adds the finishing touches to it, making sure everything is ready to go. If someone trips the wire, it’ll catch them. ⬙

Madara needs some sleep. He looks back to Leo, sighing. He unlocks the door, opens it, locks it from the inside, and slips out. ⬙

He feels eyes on him. ⬙

He quietly pads back to his room, and he sits next to the door after closing it. Leo’s only two rooms down, so if anything happens, he’ll be able to hear it. ⬙

Madara nearly dozes off from lack of sleep. Actually, he does. So he doesn’t hear the initial sounds of a struggle. ⬙

He only hears the scream, the sound of a door slamming against the wall. ⬙

In an instant, he’s on his feet, scrambling. He trips, nearly falling on his face, and as soon as he opens the door, as soon as he makes it out into the hallway, he sees it. ⬙

He sees *him*. ⬙

What happened? What’s wrong? is what he wants to say, but he can’t find the words. He stands there, shocked, as he stares at the body covered in the net, covered in blood, and a few more people stumble out of their rooms. ⬙

[Arashi rushes forward, past Madara, moving him. ⬙](https://youtu.be/o55WWNNryW0)

“Mika-chan? Mika-chaaan? Mika-chaaaaan!!” ⬙

“Who did this? Who did this!!” It sounds less like a question as she falls to her knees, ripping the net off of Mika Kagehira. ⬙

Madara’s feet move faster than his mind, and he moves past Arashi and the corpse. ⬙

Leo’s on the floor, his hands covering his face. He’s obviously crying a little, and all he does is shake his head. “I-It wasn’t me! It wasn’t me! It wasn’t — It wasn’t me!” ⬙

[Madara drops to his own knees](https://youtu.be/YzrxJ_Zpffs), trying to pull Leo into his arms. “Leo-san? Leo-san, calm down!” ⬙

Arashi sobs, holding Mika close to her chest. “Mika... My Mika... Who did this? What happened?” ⬙

Madara looks back as Leo finally stops fighting against him, sobbing into Madara’s chest. ⬙

His eyes are wide, staring directly at the knife stuck into Mika’s neck. He swallows thickly, looking back at Leo. ⬙

The weight wasn’t heavy enough, so it didn’t pull him into the air. Rather, the rope snapped. ⬙

“I-It’s alright, Leo-san... You’re alright... You’re fine...” ⬙

“I’m here, Leo-san... Mama’s here.” ⬙

LEO: “M-Mamaaa... Where did you go? I... I...” ⬙

Arashi scrambles over to the pair, grabbing at Leo. She looks positively furious, coated in her lover’s blood. “O-Ou-sama—! You—! You!” ⬙

Madara holds him protectively out of her reach. “Arashi-san! Please! Settle down!” ⬙

Arashi pauses, then she breaks down again, and Madara pulls her to his chest as well. ⬙

MADARA: “It... It wasn’t Leo-san. I know for sure... But I’m not sure... I’m not sure who did it... B-But we’ll find out, Arashi-san.” ⬙

He pets both of their backs as more people glance into the bedroom. ⬙

“It’s alright. Shh, shh... Mama’s here now...” ⬙

𝗘𝗡𝗗 𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗣𝗧𝗘𝗥 𝟭: 𝗟𝗢𝗢𝗞𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗙𝗢𝗥 𝗛𝗢𝗣𝗘, 𝗣𝗥𝗢𝗧𝗘𝗖𝗧𝗜𝗢𝗡 𝗙𝗥𝗢𝗠 𝗗𝗘𝗦𝗣𝗔𝗜𝗥.


End file.
